The present relates to a power take-off arrangement and in particular to a power take-off arrangement for use with motor vehicles.
It is well known to provide and use power take-off arrangements. Such arragements are, for example, known to be provided in association with many vehicles, including vehicles used in the agricultural industry, cartage industries, construction industries and the like. For example such power take-off arrangements are able to drive rotating drums on cement trucks, agricultural equipment on agricultural vehicles such as tractors and the like, and construction equipment on construction vehicles. Further, they may be used for driving auxiliary equipment attached to trucks and vans. These are however by way of example only.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or minimize problems and complications that have arisen with power take-off arrangements used up until the present time.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a motor vehicle power take-off arrangement comprising a power inlet shaft having power imparted thereto by a prime mover of said motor vehicle and a power outlet shaft drivingly connected to a differential of said motor vehicle. Power transfer means are provided for connecting said input shaft with auxiliary apparatus adapted to be selectively driven by said prime mover. The power input shaft and the power output shaft are spaced apart one from the other. Drive connection means are provided and adapted to be selectively actuable by an operator, such that in a first mode, said input shaft and output shaft are drivingly connected one with the other, and in a second mode said input shaft and output shaft are disconnected one from the other.